


Calefacción Rota

by johnnysmama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysmama/pseuds/johnnysmama
Summary: Mark tiene el hábito de chuparse el dedo mientras duerme.





	Calefacción Rota

Después de un día tan ocupado como cualquier otro, Mark por fin llegaba a su habitación, la cual compartía con Donghyuck.

Con la calefacción rota, la temperatura en la habitación no era diferente del frío antártico que hacía afuera.  
Donghyuck estaba en su cama, debajo de cinco sábanas, probablemente usando su teléfono.

-"He regresado".

-"Mmh".

El cuerpo de Donghyuck no era lo único que se sentía frío. Mark reconocía esa actitud, era obvio que al menor le molestaba algo.

Mark no le prestó mucha atención y procedió a ponerse un pijama. Vio que dentro del armario estaba el pijama con estampados de gatitos de Donghyuck.

-"¿Sigues vestido? ¿por qué no te pones tus pijamas?". Mark lanzó los pijamas sobre el bulto que era Donghyuck, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El más joven ni se movió.

-"¿Será que quieres que hyung te vista, Ddongie?".

El menor estaba totalmente sonrojado debajo de las sábanas porque ya estaba empezando a acalorarse y, sobre todo, por el comentario de Mark.

Donghyuck sintió que el mayor se acercaba a él con ciertas intenciones, y no tuvo otra opción que reaccionar.

-"NO GRACIAS. Estoy bien calentito aquí".

-"¿De verdad? Entonces me voy a acostar contigo".

Lo siguiente a esta charla fue la lucha de Mark contra Donghyuck por un espacio en la cama. 

-"¡Ríndete!".

-"¡Jamás! ¡Tú tienes tu propia cama!".

Mark no tuvo otra opción que atrapar a Donghyuck enredando su cuerpo con el del joven, quien obviamente luego intentó escaparse pero falló miserablemente.

-"¿No piensas soltarme?"

-"No, no hasta que me digas que pasa contigo". Donghyuck liberó un suspiro.

-"Estaba leyendo comentarios en unos artículos en internet sobre nosotros".

-"¿Y qué decían?".

-"Ya sabes, comentaban sobre lo feo que soy".

-"No les hagas caso Ddongie. Son todos comentarios de gente que no tienen nada que hacer".

-"¿Cómo no me pueden molestar? ¡Somos idols! Nuestra imagen es lo más importante".

-"Eso no es cierto. Lo más importante es que ante todo eres una persona y que además, es normal que este tipo de cosas te afecten", Mark abrazó más fuerte a Donghyuck y acercó sus labios hacia el oído de este útimo para susurrarle, "y por cierto, a mi me pareces hermoso".

-"Vete de mi cama".

-"Nop".

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas banales. A Donghyuck le encantaba hacer estas cosas con Mark. Momentos como este le servía a ambos como un recordatorio de que debutar como idols y ser famosos no cambiaba el hecho de que los dos seguían siendo el mismo par de tontos que eran cuando se conocieron por primera vez y cuando comenzaron a ser amigos.

Al pasar de una hora y media, cuando pudieron parar de soltar pequeñas risitas entre ellos y el cansancio le ganó, los dos chicos se durmieron profundamente.

Donghyuck se despertó a las 4 am, según lo decían los números en el reloj digital en la mesa de al lado de su cama. Mark estaba literalmente succionándole el cuello.

Mark Lee tiene este hábito de chuparse el dedo al dormir, hábito que solo Donghyuck conoce. Mark lo había estado haciendo desde que lo pusieron en la misma habitación de Donghyuck.  
El menor tiene varias fotos comprometedoras de Mark en la mañana, durmiendo, con el pulgar en la boca. No es como si Donghyuck estuviera guardándo las fotos secretamente en un álbum para usarlas en alguna de sus bromas en un futuro, en realidad las guarda porque Mark Lee nunca se muestra así de adorable frente al público. Donghyuck se siente privilegiado.

El problema con el mal hábito de Mark es que si no puede llevarse el dedo a la boca, cualquier otra cosa le sirve también. Como aquella vez en la que Donghyuck amaneció con la imagen de Mark con un peluche en la boca. Y sí, tiene una foto de de eso.

En este momento, la boca de Mark en el cuello de Donghyuck, más sus calientes exhalaciones que llegaban hasta sus orejas, más sus brazos en su cintura le estaban causando sensaciones que jamás había tenido. No estaba seguro de si le gustaban o no, tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado. Lo único que sabía es que la situación en la que estaban le podía traer problemas a los dos.

Donghyuck pensó en intentar soltarse de Mark, pero su hyung estaba pegado a su cuerpo como una planta trepadora. Era imposible salirse de esta.  
Lo único que le quedaba a Donghyuck por hacer era aceptar la situación y el hecho de que sus pantalones le estaban comenzando a apretar en el área pélvica.

《¡Maldita calefacción! Si no te hubiera roto a propósito nada de esto estuviera pasando. ¡Yo simplemente quería dormir abrazado con Mark hyung, no dormir con una maldita sanguijuela en la nuca!》

Había pasado media hora y con eso ya era suficiente. A Donghyuck se le acabó la paciencia. El joven juntó fuerza y coraje y logró desprenderse del cuerpo de Mark.  
Una vez libre, se dio la vuelta para ver si su hyung se había despertado. Mark seguía durmiendo como un bebé, 《probablemente esté así de cansado por el horario que le ha tocado de hoy》.

Donghyuck se dirigió al baño para resolver su problema. Se alivió al ver que su problema no era tan grave, solo necesitaba una pequeña ducha.

Después de la fría ducha, lo único que tenía a mano para vestirse eran esos pijamas de gatitos que Donghyuck odiaba y amaba a la vez.

Mientras tanto, Mark seguía inconsciente en la cama. Había hecho un desastre con las sábanas mientras Donghyuck se duchaba. 《Habrá estado buscando algo que llevarse a la boca, o tal vez sea otro de esos sueños en los que sueña con golpearme en la cara》.

Donghyuck arregló las sábanas y se volvió a acostar junto a Mark. El menor, algo desvelado por la ducha, se encontraba observando dormir al mayor. Mark tenía las mejillas rojas, y el inocente de Donghyuck pensó que era debido a la batalla que tuvo con las sábanas.

-"H-hyuck~mmh".

Y con eso, las mejillas de Donghyuck se pusieron igual o más rojas que las de Mark.《Este pervertido está soñando conmigo》

-"Ddongie~".

Donghyuck terminó por ayudar a Mark a que se llevara el pulgar a la boca.

Ahora sí podía dormir al lado de su hyung, su hyung que es malo cocinando. Su hyung que es tan inocente e idiota que cae en todas las bromas que Donghyuck le hace. Su hyung que tiene el hábito de llevarse el pulgar a la boca cuando duerme. Su hyung, Mark Lee, de quien Donghyuck se ha enamorado profundamente.

_______________________________________________________

Mark se había despertado al oír el sonido de un secador encendido. Donghyuck estaba secándose el pelo, que aún tenía húmedo por la ducha que tomó la noche anterior.

Cuando los recién abiertos ojos de Mark se ajustaron a la brillante luz que emitía el sol por la mañana, su vista se enfocó inmediatamente en el menor, quien se encontraba de espaldas a él.

-"Donghyuck… ¿¡qué es esa marca tan grande que tienes en el cuello!?". Preguntó Mark una vez que Donghyuck apagó el secador.

-"No me dices ni 'buen día' y ya me estás haciendo preguntas".

-"Donghyuck, contesta".

No, Mark no estaba de humor para aguantarle la rebeldía a Donghyuck, y menos a estas horas de la mañana.

-"Yo…me acabo de tomar una ducha. Me resbalé y me golpeé en la nuca. Eso es todo".

-"¿Y tú piensas que yo me voy a creer eso?", Mark le mostró la almohada que usó Donghyuck para dormir, la cual aún estaba mojada. "Donghyuck, si alguien te ha lastimado te juro que…"

-"Has sido tú".

-"¿Cómo? ¿qué?".

Esta es la parte que Donghyuck quería evitar a toda costa. Tuvo que explicarle a su hyung sobre su extraño y adorable mal hábito.

-"Y tengo fotos por si no me crees". La cara de Mark cuando le dijo esto era comedia pura para Donghyuck.

-"No gracias, no quiero verlas. Pero, ¿cómo es que mi yo y mi hábito hayamos llegado a hacerte eso?". Preguntó Mark, avergonzado.

-"Cuando no encuentras tu pulgar, buscas cualquier otra cosa para llevártela a la boca. Una vez te encontré con tú teléfono en la boca".

-"¿Puedes darte la vuelta?".

Donghyuck obedeció y Mark pudo ver la mancha violeta y azul en la piel bronceada de Donghyuck.

-"No sé bien cómo vamos a cubrir esto".

-"Con algo de maquillaje y un par de mentiras blancas, hyung".

-"¿Mentiras blancas? Con todas las mentiras que dices al día podrías hacer un arcoíris de ellas, Ddongie".

Donghyuck se dió la vuelta para mirar fíjamente a los ojos a Mark.

-"Te amo".

-"¿Cómo?".

-"¿Ves? No todo lo que digo son mentiras".

-"Realmente eres el diablo".

**Author's Note:**

> Soy Markhyuck trash, pero no me arrepiento ni un poco.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por leer!


End file.
